48 rosas
by miko-jester
Summary: quiso olvidar todo y empezar su nueva vida en parís hasta que empezó a recibir 12 rosas por día... primer fic :P
1. La intriga

**Mi primer fic posiblemente dure dos capitulos, espero que les guste :D**

_"Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, ¡qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!"_

Tú ahora empiezas a retumbar en mi cabeza, ni siquiera se como llegue hasta ese punto donde lo único en que pienso es en tu nombre. Lo que menos quiero es que en el momento más inoportuno haga algo estúpido, pero tengo una necesidad de volver a esos inocentes y cálidos labios en mi mejilla que por un segundo de mi vida lograron hacerme sentir tranquila, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi, ni siquiera se donde estas ahora. Pase por tu casa y no note tu presencia en ese lugar, solo me detuve a mirar y devolverme pensando en que estuvieras haciendo ahora, ya que probablemente esta vez sí sea la ultima en la que te vea..

…Una pequeña lágrima broto de mis ojos mientras guardaba las ultimas cosas de mi habitación. Esta vez si era definitivo que viviría en parís. He cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que vine, aunque tenga 25 años nadie lo nota, mucho menos mi padre que siempre creerá que soy su pequeñita, pero por primera vez me apoyo con la idea de irme a vivir a parís. Mientras recogía mis cosas encontré una caja con el nombre de "planos malvados de papá" me dio nostalgia ver esos planos y recordar el tiempo que pasaba con mi padre, el cariño que le tome a perry, y que gracias a ellos te puede conoc… Me detuve recordándote de nuevo y, de ese día donde ya la diferencia de edad era lo ultimo que importaba, solo el hecho de que nuestra mirada compartía emoción, felicidad, deseo y amor, al menos quiero pensar que era eso y me dijiste que esperabas volverme a ver alguna vez. Empecé a negar con mi cabeza solo fue un cálido beso en la mejilla de despedida ¿y que esperaba?, nunca le dije nada, también tenía novio, ¿por qué tanta obsesión ahora?, debo dejar eso atrás, seguir adelante en esta nueva vida que me espera y quien sabe la vida trae muchas sorpresas y anécdotas para que no quede aburrida. Me arme de esperanza y recogí todo mas alegre, dando la ultima despedida a mis padres que me esperaban en el aeropuerto…

...Ya estoy apunto de aterrizar a parís, me pareció un viaje largo y solitario pero al menos pude descansar un poco, llegue a mi edificio y salude al amable hombre que se encarga de la recepción dándole las instrucciones de si recibo algo del extranjero, que no le extrañe si ve a alguien visitándome con un aparato extraño y, que no dude en avisarme alguna inquietud. Entre a mi nuevo departamento. Era bastante espacioso con unas ventanas muy amplias por las que se podía ver todo parís, aun no llegaban todas las cajas de la mudanza así que decidí salir a tomar un respiro, me detuve cerca de una plaza con una fuente y me senté a pensar en mi nueva vida en parís, pero no me percate que había un curioso mimo a mi lado imitando la posición en la que estaba sentada, de un momento a otro el mimo me saludo y me hace las señas como si fuera un cartero; yo le hago señas de aprobación y el mimo me contesta dándome una rosa; haciéndome señas de que el no fue y señalaba al parecer a un hombre invisible, me sonroje ante la idea de tener algún admirador en parís o que tal vez el mimo era un halagador, sonreí y decidí regresar a casa, me despedí del mimo dándole una moneda y las gracias…

…Pasaron cosas muy extrañas los cuatro últimos días hoy volví a recibir lo que seria mi rosa numero 46, ahora estoy en un tranquilo café cerca de casa, pero en diferentes sitios a donde he ido y de maneras extraña con gente que no conocía, recibí 12 rosas por día hoy me han dado 10, tal vez alguien me estaba jugando una broma, estaba un poco asustada ya que no sabia si era un secuestrador o un acosador, pero también me causaba un poco de curiosidad saber quien era y como me enviaría las ultimas 2 del día. Antes de subir a casa el hombre de la recepción me dijo había un paquete para mi en la puerta de mi departamento, me volví a asustar, ya que sabe donde vivo, tal vez es alguno de mis compañeros de trabajo que me quieren asustar para darme la bienvenida a parís, subí rápidamente y encontré un pequeño sobre color blanco con bordes decorados en dorado que contenía otra rosa, pero esta vez había una nota!; y decía:

"Bonjour Vanessa, espero hallas logrado recibir tus 47 rosas, ya solo falta entregarte una pero esta vez te estará esperando en la torre eiffel a las 20:00h, espero que puedas !"

…La verdad que mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, era evidente que quería ir a ese lugar y encontrarme con el responsable de todo esto, me arregle con un vestido negro de tirantes gruesos hasta la rodillas, con unos zapatos de tacón de igual color no muy altos, mi cabello suelto ya que me lo corte y llegaba hasta los hombros, asi que no me podía hacer gran cosa junto con una bufanda. La verdad que lucia muy bien pero en ningún momento me dijo que debía ponerme, en fin yo solo voy a buscar mi rosa no?, pero igual sentía que debía verme lo mejor posible…

_**Esto es todo por ahora, que les parece?**_

_**merezco reviews :3 ?**_


	2. Te amo

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews la verdad ando muy contenta :D jejeje... bueno aquí esta la ultima parte espero que les guste esta algo cursi pero me gusto! :)**

"_En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado"_…

… Estaba apunto de llegar y no pude evitar los nervios, mi corazón latía tan fuerte no podía evitar sonrojarme y tener ganas de salir corriendo. Me detuve observando la torre y preguntándome por donde estarías, me di cuenta que no era en la entrada y seguí subiendo hasta llegar al ultimo nivel en donde no vi nada solo se veía parís de noche. Me sentí un poco engañada, pero quise contemplar parís, de nuevo me acorde de ti y de esa frase con la que comenzamos nuestra rara amistad, empecé a tener muchos recuerdos y nostalgias, no me encontraba segura de seguir allí, y pensar que nunca exprese algunos de mis sentimientos, solo por miedo a que nos vieran mal,

-Que torpe soy! Debí despedirme de ti!, debí decirte cuanto me agradaba estar contigo y cuanto te…..

….Pienso que he hablado demasiado posiblemente alguien pensara que estoy loca hablando aquí sola, al parecer ese "hombre misterioso" no va a llegar o fue una simple broma y cai como una tonta, respire profundo y decidí que no esperaría mas que iba a bajar. Mientras tocaba para que subiera el ascensor, sentí a alguien muy cerca detrás de mi, mi respiración se corto por un momento y mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, sospeche que fuera alguien muy grande ya que su sombra me cubría completamente y en un susurro me dijo:

-no te asuste mademoiselle Vanessa solo quería entregarte esto–

El tomo mi hombro izquierdo, lo cual me estremeció y pone frente a mi una pequeña caja pequeña color vinotinto con líneas negras, mis manos temblaban pero decidí abrirla, y me sorprendió ver un delicado collar plateado con un colgante pequeño en forma de rosa roja que le salió una especie de holograma que decía:

"a veces cuando amas a alguien, tienes que poner de tu parte".

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendida y una lágrima broto de mis ojos, era la frase que mas vueltas daba en mi cabeza cuando subí y te recordé, no pude evitar caer de rodillas en el suelo llorando y arrepintiéndome de haber venido a parís, quería volver al pasado donde tenia la oportunidad de saber si era correspondido mis sentimientos a ese momento donde me dijistes:

-Te ira bien, note hubieran dado la beca si no creyeran que estas capacitada  
>-Tienes razón Ferb, pero sabes estar lejos de mi familia y amigos me pone algo triste, no se cuando vuelva a verlos<br>-Espero que no me olvides… enserio  
>-Ferb como te voy a olv…..<br>Se empezó a acercar con intenciones de besarla, pero ella lo detiene  
>-Ferb yo….<br>Le besa la mejilla  
>-Descuida… solo espero volverte a ver…..<p>

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin saber quien era gire y dije lo que sentía en ese momento  
>-Quisiera regresar al pasado!, ya no quiero guardar esto mas Te…. Qui…e..ro! Y siento no haberlo dicho antes<br>-Yo… con el tiempo deje de quererte Vanessa… ya que…. empecé a amarte  
>-Ferb?<br>–Veras en un día como hoy te dije que esperaba volver a verte, estos 4 días recibiste 12 rosas por día, que muestran los 4 años que tengo sin verte que si las suman dan 48 que son los días en los que te estuve buscando en parís, y si separas el 4 y el 8 y los sumas entre si dan 12 que es la edad en la que yo Ferb Fletcher he estado enamorado de ti-

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendida, él se sonrojo, pero tenia mucha seguridad sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos. No lo podía creer tenía todo calculado, tenía una emoción muy grande, ya ese silencio típico en él no se hacia presente, me di cuenta que esos sentimientos que florecían en mi hacia él eran claramente correspondidos, sentía que era el mejor momento de mi vida, intente decir algo pero el no se contuvo mas y cuidadosamente me abrazo de la cintura y junto esos cálidos e inocentes labios que tanto he deseado, con los míos; y quedaron atrapados en un momento de mucho amor y pasión, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que nos separamos poco a poco en un cálido abrazo…. Solo le susurre al oído  
>Te amo!<p>

El sonrió pícaramente y me puso el collar.

-Yo también, nos vamos?  
>-Por supuesto<p>

Nos volvimos a besar y seguimos caminando tal vez era mucho para una noche o tal vez poco?, pues ya lo averiguaremos…

**...wiii ya se acabo el final para la imaginación jejeje les ha gustado? merezco reviews? xD**

**Un beso y saludos a todos :D**


End file.
